dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Final Kamehameha
|inventor= Vegito |user= Vegito Goku and Vegeta"Dragon Ball Super" ep. 98 - "Oh, Uncertainty! A Universe Despairs!!" GogetaDragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, 1995''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden, 1995 Future Warrior 2Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'', 2016 |class= Energy wave |color= & or & |similar= Big Bang Kamehameha Burning Kamehameha Dodohameha Galick Kamehameha }} Final Kamehameha (ファイナルかめはめ波, Fainaru Kamehameha) is a combination of Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Final Flash used by Vegito. This is the first and so far the only move to be introduced in video games that later appeared in the main series. It can also be created when two powerful Saiyans combine the Super Kamehameha and the Final Flash simultaneously, forming the powerful energy attack (like what Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta did in the Tournament of Power)."Dragon Ball Super" ''ep. 98 - "Oh, Uncertainty! A Universe Despairs!!"'' Overview First, Vegito puts both of his hands forward and then towards his side, combining the massive power of the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha into one attack. Then, Vegito fires the attack, as it appears as a giant, blue energy wave (resembling the Super Kamehameha) with swirls of yellow ki (resembling the Final Flash), inflicting an enormous amount of damage. Super Saiyan Blue Vegito uses this attack during his battle against Fused Zamasu in Dragon Ball Super. As Fused Zamasu grows more and more powerful due to his intense emotions, Vegito knocks Fused Zamasu away and proceeds to finish him off with the Final Kamehameha. Fused Zamasu emerges the attack unharmed and Vegito attacks him further, however he immediately defuses and Goku and Vegeta are then defeated. Having used the Final Kamehameha as Vegito left Goku and Vegeta too weak to transform into Super Saiyan Blue again. In the manga, however, Vegito was unable to complete the attack before defusing. thumb|Goku and Vegeta performing the Final Kamehemeha During the Tournament of Power, Goku and Vegeta both went Super Saiyan Blue to finish off the Trio De Dangers, Goku used his Super Kamehameha alongside Vegeta's Final Flash to create the Final Kamehameha without having to fuse. Even the unfused version of the attack was devastating enough to easily overpower the combined attack of the Trio De Dangers, the Danger Triangle Beam, momentarily stop the battle that were raging in the background with everyone looking in awe of the powerful maneuver. Video game appearances Final Kamehameha makes its debut appearance in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout and since then, it appears as one of Vegito's techniques in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Raging Blast series, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and Super Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle it is one of Vegito's Super Attacks. In the games, he holds it out like a Final Flash and moves it back like a Kamehameha, and then releases it in a golden-yellow colored beam (it is a blue and white color in the Raging Blast games and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi). Final Kamehameha appears as one of Gogeta's techniques in the ''Butōden'' series. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegito uses Final Kamehameha as technique in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Final Kamehameha appears as one of Vegito's Ultimate Skills which the Future Warrior can obtain by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop (which is open from Friday to Sunday). Though it is powerful, it uses up 5 Ki Bars to fire (in contrast both the Final Flash and Super Kamehameha only require 3 Ki Bars). In Dragon Ball Fusions, it can be learned as a special move by Vegito after reaching Lv 52. Trivia *When performing the attack in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, Vegito yells "お次はこいつだ！ファイナルかめはめ波'' O tsugi wa koitsu da! FAINARU KAMEHAMEHA!" (Next one is this! Final Kamehameha!). *In ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, when used by a Future Warrior with Male Voice Option 8 (which is actually the voice of Curtis Arnott/Takahata101, voice of TeamFourStar's Nappa from the Dragon Ball Z: Abridged online parody series) he will shout "Last Kamehame-hoo!". *This is the first technique that can be used by either the fused character alone, or be a combined attack by the characters that are parts of the fusion character. Gallery References es:KameHameHa Final Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Combined techniques Category:Energy waves